The present invention relates to a sliding door assembly for closing an opening in a wall, wherein the sliding door is provided with rollers mounted on its upper edge for movement in a plane parallel to and spaced from the wall. The rollers are supported by and roll along a support track which is secured to the wall.
Sliding door assemblies in the art comparable to the present invention have complicated designs and complicated installation procedures requiring the assembly of several different components. Two aspects of these sliding door assemblies in particular complicate their design and installation procedures. First, sliding door assemblies in the art have means of slowing the motion of a sliding door at both ends of the sliding door's support track. Second, sliding door assemblies in the art employ discrete fastening means to secure the sliding door assemblies to a wall.
In light of the above drawbacks with conventional sliding doors, it is apparent that there is a need for a sliding door apparatus with a simplified design and installation procedure.